Today, a significant portion of daily tasks is done on computer systems. The tasks include, but are not limited to, Internet search, storing files and folders, keeping track of different accounts, adding calendar events for reminders, communications over the Internet, playing games, listening to music, watching movies, connecting with different people through electronic mails (emails) and social networking websites. The user, while performing these tasks, progressively accumulates more data on the computer system and may store a large number of files and folders in the computer system. Hence, it may be difficult to organize the files and folders and may become increasingly complex and difficult as the number of available documents grows, thereby making search and retrieval of information and documents also difficult. Hence, content management is an essential task in the computer systems.
Today personalization and customization of files and folders forms important criteria for content management and user interaction. For personalization and customization, the user makes use of the available content filtering rules for arranging documents stored in the computer system. Presently, there exist several filtering rules that are utilized by end users to visualize and arrange contents in a given folder/repository. One of the content filtering rules include view/arrange contents based on modification, in this the contents are arranged based on the time of modification of files. The other available content filtering rules includes filter by name, filter by size, and the like. In filter by name, the contents are filtered and arranged alphabetically. Similarly in filter by size, the contents are arranged based on descending or ascending order of its size.
Generally, the user, while performing activities in the computer system, may like to view and arrange stored contents which should cater his/her needs while performing activities. This may allow the user to effectively access such data to cater his current or future needs. Thus, the presently available filters may not be able to arrange the stored contents based on the ever changing interest of user activities.
Hence, there exists a need to filter and organize items based on common elements and user needs.